Hammerdoom Chantcaller
Hammerdoom Chantcaller is an UnderWorld Warrior who was transformed into a Danian Mandiblor Warrior. Background Information Hammerdoom was a legendary Warrior among the UnderWorld Tribe, waging a relentless war against the Danians with the intent of purging them from the UnderWorld with Doomhammer. Often ridiculed for his size, Hammerdoom possesses rather thin skin. Thus, after KidChaor failed to notice him in an UnderWorld pub, unintentionally pushing him over and prompting jeers from the likes of Rothar and his fellow UnderWorlders, Hammerdoom challenged both to a match in the UnderWorld Colosseum. Here, he was underestimated by his fellow UnderWorlders, resulting in his swift victory against Rothar. When the time came for Hammerdoom to clash with KidChaor however, he did not anticipate the human to call upon a Gigantroper from Gigantempopolis for aid, with which KidChaor managed to achieve victory. Unwilling to accept defeat from the likes of a human, Hammerdoom attempted to strike down KidChaor while his back was turned, earning Chaor's retaliation for breaking the rules of combat. He was a powerful warrior among the UnderWorld Tribe and Danians despite everything, known for holding many victories over the bug-like tribe, until... Appearance As he was unassimilated short in the tv show has goggles looks like some people would describe as a little grey goblin with a green cape, bronze chainmail, leather boots, green pants and green teeth. Although Hammerdoom Chantcaller only stands four feet tall, he still packs quite a punch. He always wears his trademark high-collar, iron-reinforced robe and carries the Doomhammer – from which his name derives -- strapped to his back. When mutating into a Danian, many traits of Hammerdoom's anatomy carry over, particular his pale white skin, while also developing antennae, mandibles and sprouting two additional arms from his torso. Personality and Behavior He seems to have a calm demeanor unless someone refers to his size, then he gets angry and challenges the offender to a coliseum match. His size is 4 feet. He weighs about 345 lbs. He likes Underworld Colosseum and Mount Pillar. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Enemies All Danian creatures.Anyone who calls him short. KidChaor. Card Details Attack cards played By Hammerdoom Chantcaller deal an additional 5 damage to Daninan creatures. If hive is active, Attack cards played by Hammerdoom Chantcaller deal an additional 5 damage to Underworld creatures instead. Unique Strategies Hammerdoom Chantcaller is a powerful asset to any anti-Danian deck. However, his disciplines leave more to be desired, and his ability to apply additional damage when battling a Danian is superb only until the Hive is activated, at which point Hammerdoom's effectiveness works better against UnderWorlders instead. As a Danian however, Hammerdoom is perfect against Underworld armies, dealing additional damage to UnderWorlders naturally, while also trading in his Fire Element for Earth and acquiring Fireproof abilities. However, as Hammerdoom is Loyal, he is unable to enter mixed armies and can thereby only be used in a Danian deck. Appearances #'Colosseum Showdown' #Perithon! (Assimilated version ) Cards and Scans #Kaz Gallery Trivia * Hammerdoom would often joke that Danians would check under their nests before going to sleep, suggesting that he was the subject of a Danian nursery rhyme called "The Scout Who Cried Hammerdoom". Category:UnderWorld Warriors Category:UnderWorld Assimilates Category:Danian Warriors Category:UnderWorlders Category:Unique Cards Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Cards in the TV series Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Assimilated Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Warrior Notes and References